The Vigilante
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: Crime is like a sickness, that sneaks in through the cracks. And in Canterlot, there's a new force to despinse justice. By day Commissioner Shining Armor does what he can to keep the city in check and fight on the legal side of the law.But but by night, The Vigilante finds the law is inadequate. So in order to shame its inadequacy he acts outside the law to pursue…natural justice


The Vigilante

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all related characters belong to Hasbro. Vigilatne and all related characters belong to DC Comics

* * *

"How long has it been since I saw you?"

* * *

_"Twilight come on! You're gonna be late for school!" A boy called out for his sister in their suburban home indicating the start of another school day._

_"Okay Shining gosh! Just give me a moment!" A snobbish girl's voice replied. A moment later Twilight walked down and Shining was shocked at what he saw. His sister, an eighteen year old brown skinned girl who was dressed head to toe with goth clothing. She wore a shirt that said "Death to Barbie" and wore fingerless black gloves. Her lower half was covered by black leggings and black shoes. Her head was partially covered by a black beanie cap that had a skull on it._

_"You know Mom's gonna flip out about this right?" The eldest asked as his sister just sighed._

_"When DOESN'T she?" Twilight said as she brushed some hair out of her face. Shining just took a deep breath and tried not to let his sister's snide comments get to him. It's just a teenager phase He told himself. She'll move out of it soon I'm sure._

_"Hey Shiny you mind if my boyfriend comes and picks me up? No? Thanks." Twilight said nonchalantly and strode on towards the front door._

_"Um yes I DO mind! Twilight I keep telling you Nightshade isn't a good influence for you! LOOK AT WHAT HIS NAME IS FOR PEAT SAKE!" Shining said as he got in front of Twilight blocking her way out._

_"Shining… move out of the way."_

_"Twily-"_

_"I SAID MOVE!" Twilight shouted as she pushed him aside._

* * *

"That seemed so long ago now…" A shadowed figure said as he brushed a picture of a girl, setting it down on his nightstand. The grumbles from his sleeping wife pulling him out of his memories as he reached over and kissed her forehead. He went downstairs and into the basement of his house… He pulled out a case from under the steps and a duffle bag. Out of the bag he pulled a solid black outfit, putting it on, opening the case and pulling out a gun-belt which he strapped around his waist. The last thing he did was put on solid black mask with a red visor in the middle of it instead of eye-holes. He climbed out the back window of his basement and headed for the garage, grabbing a BMX bike and riding it off into the night.

He rode before he came to an alleyway, stashing the bike in a shed behind a restaurant, padlocking it and then quickly scaling the walls of the building with almost practiced skill. He ran across the rooftops until… He saw something that made his blood boil.

_'I love Canterlot at night… Because that's when all the good citizens are heading home, and all the slimeballs spill onto the streets.'_

"Come on, just give us the bag mama! Don't make us do something all of us are gonna regret…" The mugger said, his face shadowed by a hoodie in the dim light of the alleyway, as his two friends surrounded a woman with a purple and pink stripe in her hair, who clutched her purse tightly. She was being back against a wall, but before anymore could be said… The clicking of a gun was heard, followed by the sound of two gun shots. The mugger's friends, fell over writhing and screaming in pain as they tried to rub their backs were they were hit. Suddenly a shadowy figure came down, pointing his gun at the lead mugger.

"Rubber bullets… Completely non-lethal I assure you, but…" The masked man said as he then fired two more rounds, one for each of the already downed men, which only increased their pain.

"But they still hurt like the real thing." He then shot the lead mugger in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him before began to pistol whip the crook a couple of times before sending him to the ground.

"You're safe now… You better head home. I'll keep an eye-out in case you run into anymore trouble." The masked man said as the woman just nodded.

"I'll find you man! I'll find you and kill you! You hear me ya sunava…" The mugger yelled before the masked man fired one more round… Right into the mugger's crotch.

"Like I said… All the pain of a real bullet." The masked man said as he quickly climbed back up to the rooftops.

* * *

"Shining… Shining Armor Sparkle wake up!" A blue haired man heard as he quickly shot up out of bed, falling onto the floor. He got up and stretched as he headed downstairs to his wife.

"Daddy!" A little girl called as he picked her up.

"Hey Skyla!" Shining said as he walked her down to the kitchen and sat her in her high chair. He looked over to see his wife staring at him with an unamused look.

"What? I leave the toilet seat up?" He nervously said, smiling awkwardly as his wife sighed. "Cadence, what's wrong?" He asked as she just placed bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Nothing, it's just you used to be such an early riser… What happened? Now the only time you get up early is when you have to go to the station!" She said as Shining got up and hugged her from behind.

"I just decided to take some advantage of the new rank… I mean bigger pay, weekends off… Being Commissioner is a pretty good deal… I think I earned a little lazy time." Shining said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I know dear… I guess I worry too much but I don't want you getting hurt." Cadence said as she slowly smiled.

"Yeah…. you know… it's been over two years."

"Shiny I know and I know you have her best interests but… we have to face facts. Twilight… might not be-"

"What's a fase mommy?" The two year old asked as Cadence just started to smile at her.

"It's face sweetie, and that's what this is." She reaches over and playfully tweaks her daughter's cheeks, making her laugh.

"Look if it makes you feel any better… I'll try and cut back on work where I can. Spend more time at home… Feel better?" Shining asks as he pulls her close and kisses her.

"I suppose… Only if you're still this affectionate after dealing with a hyper two year old though." She smiles as Shining is hit by a bowl of oatmeal as Skyla laughed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
